Kitsune no Ookami
by Anasume Iris
Summary: The chunnin exams are coming soon and team 7 had just brought back Zabuza and Haku. What's going to happen from here on out? Naruten, SasuHaku, Saku?
1. Prologue

**Kitsune no Ookami  
----------------------------------  
Iris: **I thought I'd write a new story because I had this idea in my mind for awhile xD  
**Random Person: **Iris does not own Naruto or any of its characters except for Yukiko  
----------------------------------  
**Prologue  
----------------------------------**

The winds were blowing softly and the sun was shining bright in Konoha, it had been 5 years since the Kyuubi incident. A figure was standing on the mountain looking down at Konoha and and in a blink of an eye the figure was 15 meters away from the gate.

"It's been so long since I've been here..." The person whispered in a soft voice of a woman. She walked towards the gate only to be stopped by the gaurds.

"HALT! Who goes there and what is your business here?" One of the gaurds asked the lady.

"I am Kazama Yukiko, the Ex-Ookami Sannin. I wish to talk to the Hokage as soon as possible please." The person known as Yukiko replied softly toward the man.

"Y-Yukiko-sama! Right away! You can pass through now Yukiko-sama!" The gaurd stuttered abit toward Yukiko. Yukiko nodded and walked toward the Hokage tower, blondish-silver hair flowing softly in its pony tail and bright cerulean eyes with hints of mischief and playfulness. Once she reached the Hokage's office she threw open the door and bounced in.

"SARUTOBI-OJIISAN!" Yukiko pounced the startled old man in a bone crushing hug.

"Y-Y-Yu-chan..C-Can-Can't...Breath" The Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi stuttered out as Yukiko let him go and sat in one of the chairs infront of his table.

"Hello Yu-chan! It is very nice to see you again! How are you doing and why are you here?" Sarutobi asked the hyperactive girl.

"I'm good and it's nice to see you again ojii-san! I'm here to take care of Arashi's son...Has he been treated well? Do they see him as a hero? How has he been doing?!" Yukiko questioned the old man waiting for a reply while leaning her great sword against the hair. Sarutobi looked at her sadly and replied.

"He has not been treated well by the villagers, they even tell they're children not to play with him, he is treated as if he is Kyuubi himself...He has been doing well, always keeping a smile on his face and his hopes and courage up, he is just like you and Arashi...The Ultimate Prankster" Sarutobi had a look of anger on his face then it changed into mischief.

"I see...Can I see him? There is alot to be done now" Yukiko replied solemly as Sarutobi called for an anbu to get Naruto. It took 10 minutes untill a yellow blur bounced through the doors and yelled out..

"HI OJII-SAN! What did you want me for?" Naruto looked questionly at Sarutobi then the girl in the seat infront of him.

"Hello Naruto, I want you to sit down, there is much to talk about" Sarutobi ushered the boy to sit down, Naruto obeyed and sat in the chair beside the lady.

"Naruto, I would like you to meet Kazama Yukiko she is one of the Sannin's but she soon gave up her title, only some of the shinobis know of her, and Yukiko this is Uzumaki Naruto" Sarutobi told Naruto. Naruto looked at the woman infront of him named Yukiko, she had cerulean eyes, blondish-silver hair tied in a pony tail with bangs flowing down her face freely and under her bangs was the Konoha hitai-ate tied snuggly against her forehead, she wore a black mask(like kakashi), a black sleeveless-turtle neck shirt, a black skirt with blue wave like designs going across the buttom and black shorts under, she had 3 pounches hanging around her waiste in different directions with scrolls hanging off one of them, blue bandages wrapped around her legs and forearms and black bandages wrapped around her left upper forearm, gloves with steel plates on them, black ninja sandles and a great sword beside her that was wrapped with white bandages and a hilt that looked like a ookami. Naruto's face changed into a face of awe then determenation.

"HI YUKIKO-NIICHAN! MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO AND IM GOING TO BE HOKAGE!" Naruto jumped up from his seat and looked at her face and was grinning his foxy grin. Yukiko stiffled a laugh and replied to Naruto's statement.

"Well Naruto-kun, my name is Kazama Yukiko, the Ex-Ookami sannin, but I know you haven't heard of me at all,...now me and Sarutobi-ojii-san need to talk to you" Yukiko replied picking up Naruto and settling him in her lap.

"No interuptions please untill the story ends!" Naruto and Sarutobi nodded as she began the story...

-----------------------------------------------  
**Iris: **Well, I think that went well xD  
**Yukiko and Naruto: **Till next time! Bye!!  
-----------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1

**Kitsune No Ookami**  
------------------------------  
**Iris: **I do not own Naruto or its characters! xD  
------------------------------  
"talking"  
_"thinking/reading"_  
**"demon talking"**  
_**"demon thinking"**_  
**"Jutsu"  
-----------------------------**

**Chapter One: **Talks and meetings

"Do you know anything about the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto?" Yukiko asked Naruto waiting for a reply from the boy.

"Oh oh oh! The Yondaime hokage killed the Kyuubi!" Naruto replied to the question and started fiddling with the bandages on Yukiko's arm. Sarutobi looked at Naruto and raised his eye brow in amusement.

"Nop! Wrong answer Lil' Naru! The truth is the Kyuubi is still running around killing people as we talk!" Yukiko looked at Naruto and saw fear on his face and she laughed. "Im joking, Im joking! The truth is im not sure why the Kyuubi attacked Konoha but I do know one thing, first tell me - do you know who your parents are? -Naruto shakes his head- I see...well when the truth is no one can kill the one of the tailed demon lords so Kazama Arashi or should the people of Konoha know him as the Yondaime Hokage and his enemies, the 'Konoha's Yellow Flash', had a summoning contract with the kitsune clan but apparently it seems that someone tried to force summon Kyuubi but it went the wrong way - oh well we'll find out later - back to the topic! So he came up with another way, sealing the demon. But the problem was he couldn't seal it in a full grown adult because the adult's chakra coil system was already developed, but he found another way - to seal it in a newborn baby so the baby could develope with the demon's chakra, so he decided to seal it within a newborn baby but he couldn't go asking other people in the village to give up they're child, so he sacarficed his own child. He used the skill Shiki Fuujin - he exchanged his soul to seal the Kyuubi in his child. He had a last wish, for the village of Konoha to treat this child and see him as a hero, but something went wrong...very very wrong. Now Naruto, can you tell me who this child is?" Yukiko stared at Naruto's thoughtful face then saddened.

Naruto put the pieces together, the villages glares, the reason why most adults keep their children away from him, the abuse, why he was kicked out of shops or overcharged and given the worst things.

"I-..I...i-it was m-me wa-wasn't it? Naruto asked with tears flowing down his whiskered cheeks. Yukiko and Sarutobi looked at him sadly untill Yukiko spoke up again.

"Naruto, tell me. Do you want to become strong? Do you want to live up to your father's last wish? Why do you want to be strong?" Naruto thought with a new determination on his face tears stopped and he answered back with courage and determination.

"I want to be strong so I can be Hokage! People will see me as a hero and acknowledge me! And so I can protect people that are important to me!" Naruto's face with shining with new determination as he was bouncing up and down beside Yukiko.

"Then I, Kazama Yukiko. Will train you to become a legend, one that will surpass your father and myself! Now why don't we go give Kyuubi a visit so he can let you sign the kitsune contract, old man take care of our bodies" Yukiko picked up Naruto and put him on her lap as she did seals and touched Naruto's head "**Forced mind no jutsu!**" both Naruto and Yukiko slumped down as they heard a faint whisper of "good luck, Kazama Naruto" from Sarutobi.

----------Naruto's Mind----------

Naruto opened his eyes squinting them sightly and saw the face of Yukiko hanging over him, he sat up and looked around to see a sewer like place with an inch high water and cracks that were leaking. Yukiko began walking down the sewer and Naruto ran and slowed his pace when he reached her and began asking her questions.

"Yukiko-neechan, I wanted to ask a question - if the Yondaime is my father, then who is my mother and who are you?" Naruto looked up to see Yukiko looking down at him and tapping her chin.

"Well, your mother I heard from one of Arashi-baka's letters was Uzumaki Kyori, ANBU captain I think. She was nice and gentle hearted from what I heard. Arashi was always a numbskull but had a knack for seals and he was a kind person, but pulled a load shit of pranks that pissed me off a whole lot..gggggrrrrrrrrrr...and me, im your aunt but you can keep calling me neechan if you want..ahhh we're here" Naruto looked up to see a large cage with a piece of paper on it with the kanji for SEAL on it.

**"WHO DARES WAKE ME! THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE STRONGEST OF ALL YOUKAIS!?" **Two red slitted eyes showed in the darkness then a huge(and I mean huge) kitsune came out of the shadows behind the gate. Being the naive person he was Naruto ran up to the gate and knocked on it.

"Ano sa Ano sa...are you Kyuubi?" Naruto looked up with innocent eyes as Yukiko also walked up toward the gate and sweatdropped and said "We get it we get it stop your 'Im the strongest Youkai' rant you perverted furball" Kyuubi began twiching violently and began grinning as he recognize who the person was.

**"It's been along time gaki, and this must be the Arashi-baka's kit am I correct?" **Kyuubi said softer as Yukiko nodded he let out a full blown laugh. **"This young one has much potential, very much! And with me in here he could probably become the greatest shinobi world has ever seen! So what is it you come here for gaki?" **Kyuubi was grinning as he stuck out a tail and Naruto began to bounce on it laughing.**_ "He has lived a harsh and lonely life yet he has the purest and most innocent heart I've ever seen..he's just like you Arashi! Your legacy will be the greatest of the Kazamas!"_**

"I have come to ask if you would allow him to sign the contract and for you to teach him along with me, in exchange he will summon you so you can run around on your furry legs fluffball" Yukiko was grinning as a pop infront of Naruto was heard and a scroll was floating there. **"Well what are you waiting for kit? Bite your thumb and sign your name in your blood" **Naruto nodded and did what he was told and the scroll popped again and disappeared. **"Well here are the seals..-" **Kyuubi was interupted by Naruto, "What are seals?" Naruto blinked..blinked again and both the people infront of him sweatdropped as they just remembered he was five again then a cough was heard from Yukiko. "Well that settles it, we'll teach him stragety and history about chakra, seals and other things first, well lets get going Naruto! Later fluffball, have fun!" Before they left the sewer was changed into a forest with a paper floating above everything with the kanji SEAL on it then they were both pushed back to the world of reality.

--------------Back Outside---------------

**"Well that was quite nice" **Kyuubi said through Naruto's mind.

'Whaa? Kyuubi?' Naruto thought as he looked around and saw Sarutobi wasn't in the room and Yukiko just woke up and they both heard a tolite flush and the sink turn on then the Sandaime walked out of the washroom.

"So what are you going to do now Yu-chan?" Sarutobi asked as he sat back down waiting for a reply from the woman.

"I am going to take Naruto to the Kazama clan house and train him there for the next 7 years if Naruto wants.." Yukiko and Sarutobi looked at Naruto who looked to be in deep thought '_speaking with Kyuubi_' Yukiko and Sarutobi thought and Naruto's head snapped up and looked around franically.

"Wh-Wha happen?" Naruto asked with eyes wide open thinking that there would be no answer to his question but to his suprise Sarutobi-jisan answered him.

"Would you like to train as a shinobi Naruto?" Sarutobi asked Naruto who began to nod with a big grin on his face.

"Then it is settled! Remember! Come back when you are 12 so you can pass the gennin exam, untill then I'll drop by time to time to say hi and check on your progress." Naruto and Yukiko nodded as they made they're way to the door but before they left Naruto shouted to the hokage, "HEY JISAN WHEN I COME BACK IM GOING TO BE TAKING YOUR PLACE AS HOKAGE!" and with that, the two made they're way out the door and Sarutobi walked toward the window thinking, _'Good luck to you Kazama Naruto, come back strong and please kami take this paper work away from me!' _Sarutobi signed and went back to his paper work.

---------------------With Naruto-----------------------

Yukiko was now carrying Naruto in her arms and running to the Kazama clan house on the outskirts of Konoha, she looked at him closely and realized he was light weighted and was wearing a t-shirt to large for him and shorts that were to tight and worn out shoes, she growled inwardly and asked.

"Naru-otouto do you need to get anything back at your apartment?" the answer she got was not the one she wanted as she grew angery.

"No oneesan, I don't have anything of my own because people keep breaking into my house and breaking things so I didn't see the reason to keep anything" Naruto looked at her with a tint of sadness in his eyes but then it was replaced by a happy smile. "But at least I can get some of tou-san's things right?" Yukiko answered "Right right here we are!" She put Naruto down and watched Naruto's face go into a mixture of awe and happiness. Infront of him was an old traditional japanese house that was two stories high and was wide by at least 400 meters, infront was a small stream that seemed to go around a house and a bridge that allowed people to cross over, there were different kind of plants and trees everywhere making it look like a forest. "I-its beautiful" Naruto mummered and Yukiko held his hand and squeezed it and began walking with Naruto beside her, when they reached inside of the house it looked bigger then it was on the outside. She began leading him to a room when they stopped it had ARASHI written on the top and they went in, she sat him on the bed and began rummaging through the closet.

"AHA! Here they are!" Yukiko walked out with several clothing and items in her arms as she layed them out, she placed an outfit in Naruto's arms and ushered him to change into it -he obeyed and began changing with the help of Yukiko, when he was finished it consisted of a black mask, black t-shirt that fitted him perfectly, black pants(like Kakashi's) with bandages wrapped around the left knee and buttom of the pants, a red jacket that looked like a jounin vest ontop with the uzumaki sign on the back with bandages around his arms and a miniture trench coat that was white and had red flames going up the bottom and arm sleeves(looks like the coat the yondaime wears but a mini version), gloves with metal plates on them, black ninja sandles and a pouch hanging off his waist with weird three-tipped kunai things and a pouch tied to his left leg a little higher then his knee filled with shuriken and another pouch on the right leg with regular kunais. Yukiko looked at him for a moment before ruffling his hair and making it look like the yondaime's with small spikes instead of his usual bigger spikes. To his demise Yukiko squealed like a school girl.

"OH MY GOD! YOU LOOK LIKE A MINI ARASHI EXCEPT YOU HAVE THE MASK TO COVER YOUR WHISKER MARKS AND NO HITAI-ATE! KAWWAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Yukiko hugged the living hell out of Naruto...What has he just gotte himself into?...

"Anyways Naru-chan! Let's go make you food, oh and that coat your wearing is special, it's made of the finest but strongest material it grows if you grow and it cannot be dirtied, now lets go to Ichikaru's to eat some ramen! I miss that place so much!!" Yukiko lifted up Naruto and began running out of the house and locking it then she began to make her way with Naruto curled up in her arms, she smiled slightly at the sight but felt angered for finding out too late from the letter. They reached Ichikaru and Yukiko put Naruto down, bypassers were walking by and whispering amongest themselfs as they saw the two walk into Ichikaru's.

"5 Bowls of beef ramen please!" Yukiko shouted to the girl, "Umm...a bowl of miso ramen please" Naruto asked, "Okay 5 BOWLS OF BEEF RAMEN AND ONE MISO RAMEN!" the girl shouted to what seemed like a old man in the back. "Well I haven't seen you two around here, My names Ayame and the man in the back is my dad Teuki and -blink blink- is that a mini yondaime?" Ayame stared at Naruto, Naruto stared back..what seemed like hours was only 5 minutes untill Teuki called out that their ramen was done. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto tried his first bite and brightened up fast, after a minute it was gone...

---------30 minutes later------------

Yukiko has just finished 10 bowls while Naruto finished 14, now they were back at the clan house setting up for Naruto's training excercises.

"Okay Naruto, come here and bite your thumb so it can go into the ink," Naruto nodded and did what he was told then Yukiko lifted up his right sleeve and began drawing a gravity seal, when she was done she did a few hand seals and Naruto fell down with a THUMP.

"Wh-Wha what the heck!" Naruto screamed out wide eyed as he tried to stand up but managed to sit down.

"That is called a gravity seal, now let's get started with your training program! 6:00 AM you get up and clean up then get changed and eat breakfast, 6:30 you shall meet me down here and begin warm-ups such as, 4000 push ups, 4000 sit ups, 4000 kicks, 4000 punches, 100 laps around the whole area you must touch each corner, Lunch, then when you are done we shall practice your chakra control, aiming, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu, then we shall practice with a great sword, your father's great sword named Kuroi Tsuki, then dinner and when you are asleep Kyuubi shall teach you history and tatics. NOW GET MOVING OR I'LL SUMMON A WOLF TO EAT YOU!"

'_WTF A SLAVE DRIVER! IM ONLY FIVE!'_ Naruto began doing his warm ups and talking to Kyuubi,

**"Ahahahahhahahah! This is what she did to Arashi when he was 10! AHHAHAHAHAHHAHA! OWNED!" **Kyuubi kept laughing and rolling on the ground in the mind forest at Naruto's slave driving teacher.

_'Shut up you stupid furball!' _and so, Naruto has now entered the life of training by a slave driver and a sadistic furball...sigh...

-----------That night at dinner------------

"So how'd your training go Naru-chan?" Yukiko asked innocently with a tint of sadisticness in her words sending a shiver down Naruto's back.

"Tired, very tired...I wanted to ask...do we have a bloodline? Alot of kids and adults talk about it," Naruto asked his oneechan.

"Bloodlines are clan abilities, they're bloodlines are special to them and allows them to do different things. The strongest 2 head clans are Hyuugas, they have Byakugan also known as the white eye that allows a user to have 360 degrees vision but they have a blind spot which you'll learn from Kyuubi, the Sharingan also known as the copy wheel eye allows the user to slow down the opponents movements and the second allows the user to copy jutsus with just seeing the handseals, and the third level I think you are able to trap the user in a genjutsu for 72hours called Tsukiyomi and black fire which the user can summon, but there was another head clan, that was us, the Kazamas, were thought to be wiped out because they thought I died on my trip around the countries, you and I are the last that are able to use our bloodlines, called the Jikanhengagan also known as the time shift eye." Yukiko took a scroll out of one of her pockets and laid it out and began reading from it.

"_The Jikanhengagan also known as the time shift eye consists of three levels._

_Level One: Allows the user to slow down time to where it seems like only the user is moving but you will have to learn the Kirameki no Jutsu for it to work alongside the bloodline limit._

_Level Two: Level two does not work with the eye but with the body - It allows the bones to be like steel, you can drop from the height double the size of the hokage mountain and only break one bone._

_Level Three: This level is the hardest to obtain only 5 people out of the whole clan has gotten it, Kazama Rai, Kazama Tsukihime, Kazama Shira, Kazama Yukiko and Kazama Arashi. The way to obtain this is still unknown, only the five know how but will not share they're secrets (Enter Arashi's sadistic laughing), this level allows the user to use one hand seals and cannot be copied by the Sharingan which also allows us to counter affect the Tsukiyomi if used on us - But that has never happened before so we're not sure. _

_Well to whomever is reading this take care and try to get level 3!_

_Kazama Arashi_" Yukiko read to Naruto who was staring wide eye at her, "Well let's get you to bed kiddo we have a long time ahead of us." Yukiko walked Naruto up to a room that had the name NARUTO on the top, he stared and stared untill he was pushed in - Inside was a light blue colour with a dark blue rug and a white ceiling, the room consisted of a queen size bed that had blue sheets and pillows, a desk in the corner with scrolls and writing supplies, a double door that led to the closet, two night stands on each side of his bed, a door that led to a light orange bathroom and it was at least the size of his apartment or a little bigger then that!

"Well kiddo go to sleep now, you can go into the closet and get some PJs and there are clothes that will last you up to the age of 15 I think, when you can't fit in clothes anymore go to your dad's room which is down the hall and get clothes from his closet, well night night Naru-chan" Yukiko gave a light peck on Naruto's head and walked down the hall to her room leaving Naruto to enter his. He went to the closet and picked out a pair of blue silk pjs and a black fox looking pj hat and changed into it and hung up his clothes, he turned off the lights and got into bed thinking...'_training and this, I can deal with it!' _Naruto went to sleep smiling about the years to pass with Yukiko and Kyuubi, now it's time to go see Kyuubi and his history and tatics lesson.

-----------Five years later-----------

It had been a long five years for Naruto, like Sarutobi Sandaime said he visited every once a month checking up on Naruto, Yukiko and Kyuubi told him he was close to Sannin level at the moment and was still growing, in the first three years he had mastered the Kirameki no Jutsu and was working on Hirashin no Jutsu, his gravity seal has upgraded to at least 30 fold(shivers), he had mastered Suiton and Katon jutsus and the academy basics and the next two year he had mastered Shinkentouei-ryu with his fathers great sword which was made from the strongest black material but shined only when the moon shined on it the hilt was a silver nine-tailed fox named Kuroi Tsuki, he had also mastered the first and second steps for the Kirameki Taijutsu style and only one step was left, and also he had mastered level one of his bloodline limit Jikanhengagan after and incident with the villagers on his birthday(he ended up in the hospital for a week), that day the villagers had themselfs scared to they're wits by Yukiko's killer intent as she brought Naruto to the hospital that day. The hokage and Yukiko found out he had the ability to use Mokuton jutsus and gave him scrolls to study, he had finished most of the scrolls and only 2 scrolls left which were forbidden mokuton jutsus. And what was so special about today? Today was June 14th he was aloud a break for the first five years - Now onto his break!.

Naruto was dressed in his usual mask, a black shirt, black shorts and his red vest that looked like a jounins vest as he was walking around ignoring the cold stares that the villagers gave him, today he ignored it all because he was going to go see Iruka in his class and watch him teach everyone and then he could go have ramen with Iruka again - Naruto and Iruka met while eating ramen and now they were like brothers. He had finally reached the school and ran up to Iruka's class and knocked.

"Come in!" Naruto heard Iruka call out from the other side he opened the door and walked over to Iruka, all the children were staring at him.

"Hiya Iruka-niisan! Thought I'd stop by to watch you teach class!" Naruto sat on the arm of Iruka's chair and surveyed the class, there was a pink haired girl with a big forehead(stiffles giggles), a sole suvivour of the Uchiha, a guy with a coat and a dog - must be a Inuzuka, a girl with blond hair and pale blue eyes, a girl with short purple hair and hyuuga eyes, a chubby brown haired boy - akimichi, a boy with brown hair tied up into a pony tail looking thing sleeping, another boy with brown hair and glasses and the other people he didn't mind and turned back to Iruka.

"Well we were just going to go out to practice kunai aiming and taijutsu, would you like to watch? -Naruto nodded- Okay then class line up and let's go outside!" Everyone lined up and when they reached outside they all went by a target, Naruto decided to practice his control and walked up a tree and hung off a branch watching them throw kunais everyone began staring at him like he was crazy.

"Iruka-niisan? Can I teach these kids my way for today?" Iruka looked at Naruto blinking in suprise and nodded, Naruto had an evil glint in his eye that made everyone shiver, even the Uchiha.

"ALRIGHT YOU HEARD HIM! GET YOUR PUNY ASSES BACK TO THROWING KUNAIS OR ILL MAKE YOU RUN AROUND KONOHA FIVE TIMES WITH A HUGE FOX BEHIND YOU! GO GO GO!" Everyone began throwing kunais at an insane rate hitting the tagets, Naruto grinned sadisticly.

**"You know kit your starting to act like gaki and me" **Even Kyuubi shivered at Naruto's sadisticness. Naruto just grinned more evilly in reply and cackled inwardly making Kyuubi back away. **"I'll go to sleep now... yeah that's what I'll do, ummm BYE"** Naruto felt his mind link closed off from Kyuubi and he cackled insanely making the students more scared.

"Naruto-otouto don't you think your scaring them abit to much? But they are hitting the target dead on..." Iruka asked Naruto confusedly as Naruto just smiled innocently and waited for 10 minutes to pass.

"ALRIGHT GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASSES OVER HERE!" Naruto jumped down from the branch and waited as everyone rushed over lined up.

"I may be your age but I know more then you, today im going to work your muscles so you'll become faster and stronger. NOW I WANT 50PUSH UPS, 50SIT UPS, 10LAPS AROUND THE FIELD! GO!" Everyone began doing they're excercises and thinking along the lines of _'crazy sadistic boy'_.

"COMON YOU CAN DO IT FASTER THEN THAT! I DO THAT 4000 TIMES A DAY AND I CAN STILL DO IT FASTER THEN YOU! Iruka-niisan you never gave these kids warm ups before?" Naruto asked Iruka waiting for a reply from the older boy. "Not really Naruto-otouto, they're still not ready to do it. I was thinking of waiting untill they were gennins to start this with they're senseis." Iruka answered Naruto truthfully. Naruto nodded and answered back, "You don't mind me taking over your class today so you can go take a break from it - just no history or class things today, today I'll be making they're bodies stronger so they can withstand the workout of a gennin." Iruka shook his head and walked back inside to grade the work of his class. Naruto began to do some sword practicing while watching over the kids doing they're laps, he took off the bandages around his upper left forearm and bit his thumb and ran it over a small tattoo that was about an inch big that looked like a mini sword. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kuroi Tsuki!" A bright light flashed infront of him and the student stopped to see a great sword there, "GET BACK TO RUNNING! NEXT TIME YOU STOP IM CALLING FOXES ON YOU" Everyone began running again scared out of they're wits, Naruto picked up his sword and began practicing a new style for his sword called the Shinkentsuki-ryu(Im not sure if thats how you call it the Reflection of the Moon sword style, lost my list of words).

---------30 Minutes later--------

The kids were almost dead on the floor when Naruto walked up to them and began healing them with minor healing jutsus waiting for them to stand up.

"Okay, did Iruka teach you guys any jutsus yet? -class shakes head no- Hmmm, well then lets practice henge!" And so the henge training starts!

It was now the end of the day and Naruto began walking around the shopping areas, one shop caught his eyes Teukichi's Weapon shop, he went inside and began looking around untill a girl at least a year or two older then him walked up to him. "Are you looking for anything specificly mister?" Naruto nodded and asked "Do you have any bandages for sword wrapping that are black and your best shurikens please." The girl nodded and ran to the back, she came back out with black bandages and a set of kunais with a man walking behind her to the cashier, Naruto walked up to the front as the man began asking him questions. "Aren't you a little too young to be carrying big swords and kunais around? What's your name lil-guy?" Naruto looked up and answered back, "Ka- I mean Uzumaki Naruto sir..aren't you going to kick me out?" Naruto blinked, the man blinked, the girl blinked, then Naruto blinked again untill the man let out a full blown laugh. "Why would I kick you out? Neh Neh, My name is Teukichi Teika, this is my daughter Teukichi Tenten and you must be Arashi's son right?" Naruto's eyes widen as he took a step back the man let out another laugh "Don't worry kiddo! Me and your dad are the best of friends, we were on the same team along with our other best friend Hyuuga Hiashi!" The man known as Teika smiled warmly toward Naruto and Naruto nodded and smiled making his eyes go into a U shape and took out some ryo, "How much Mr.Teika?", Naruto asked.

"Hmm...I know, half price just for you! Everytime you come here, call it a debt I owe you for not taking care of you," Teika nodded to his daughter and Naruto smiled toward the two again.

"That will be 1600 ryo please." Naruto nodded and gave the money to the girl and pocketed the items when he was about to leave Teika called out to him.

"Please come to our house for lunch tomorrow! It would be a pleasure to have you there Naruto, our house is 34th bluewood street." Naruto nodded and smiled behind his mask and left thinking he had just made a new friend, for some reason Naruto felt as if a burden was pulled off his shoulders as he began running and jumping roofs back toward the clan house.

------------Next day after training------------

Naruto arrived to the Teukichi's house wearing the same clothing he wore yesterday, he went up to the door and knocked on it. When it opened there was a child at least the age of 7 he looked at Naruto and blinked, then Naruto blinked and then he blinked then a woman with brown hair up to her waist with brown eyes came up from behind the boy and smiled. "Are you here for lunch Naruto-kun? Oh and I'm Tsurei, and this is Takara my son, it's very nice to meet you, Naruto-kun. They are in the back if you want to check on them" Naruto smiled back and pulled down his mask revealing three whisker marks on each side with most of his baby fat gone. "Konichiwa Tsurei-san, Takara-kun, it's very nice to meet you too." Tsurei led Takara and Naruto to the back when they opened the door and stepped down the steps.

"OH NO! MINNA-SAN WATCH OUT!" Naruto saw kunai's heading their way and acted on instinct, he went through hand seals faster then the eye could see and called out "**MOKUTON: TREE BARRIER NO JUTSU!**" Several roots began shooting up and made a barrier infront of Naruto, Tsurei, and little Takara. Once the roots went back to where they came from Tenten and Teika walked up to the three. "Whaaa that was so cool! Wasn't that a mokuton jutsu? I thought only the first hokage could do that!" Naruto sweat dropped and answered back, "Umm...Nature likes me?" Naruto backed away slowly and the two adults there laughed. "Anyways its time to eat you guys and gal could train after we're done." Everyone nodded and went to the kitchen, Teika offered Naruto a seat and he gladly accepted, when the food came out Naruto began asking questions.

"Tenten-chan, what do you specialize in?" Naruto asked Tenten.

"Umm, weapons, I'm called the weapon mistress in my class - next year were going to be put on teams. How about you Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked while putting some rice in her mouth. The adults were having they're own conversation and Takara was listening to the two kids.

"Hmm..I'm not sure if I specialize in something, I never went to the academy before...but I do know the Kirameki taijutsu style, ninjutsu, genjutsu I suck and I can never get the hang of it, I can open 5 of the celestial gates and I can use a great sword and three tipped kunais and a master at chakra control..wait don't you know any tai or ninjutsus?" Naruto stuffed another squid looking thing in his mouth and waited for Tenten to answer back.

"Nop, only specialize in weapons haven't really wanted to try any tai or nin" Tenten answered back and put her bowl down.

"Eh!?!?!" Naruto pulled out a piece of paper from one of his pouches and gave it to Tenten, "Send chakra into it." He ordered her and Tenten did, then the paper split into pieces of papers, he gave her another one and it began to crumble. Naruto nodded and began talking, "I'll teach you ninjutsu, I'm still working on mokutons and starting fuutons soon,wind is my affiancy, I'll teach you fuuton with me and get scrolls for raiton jutsus as well, and for taijutsu we'll make you a hybrid one unless you have a family style already and in exchange I get to eat more of your mom's food" Naruto was grinning as he stuffed more rice and meat into his mouth.

"Really?! Hey dad, mom?! You hear that?" Tenten grabbed Naruto and dragged him outside.

"NOOO MY PRECIOUS FOOODDDDD WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Naruto began crying fake river tears untill Tenten hitted him over the head and grinned, he grinned back and stood up.

"First do you know the academy basics? -Insert Tenten's nod- Okay then, I'm going to teach you the tree climbing excercise." Naruto said as he walked over to a tree and sent chakra to his legs and he walked up and to a branch of one of the trees hanging upside down. "Concentrate chakra to your feet but not to much or you'll repell and not to little or you'll fall and don't force it, just feel the flow of the chakra" Tenten nodded and did what she was told she walked up the tree and when she reached her 20th step just fell but before she hit the ground Naruto caught her and laid her down on her feet. "Now keep doing that over and over again, it increases your chakra reserves as well as your control" Tenten nodded and did it for the next hour, she felt stronger then before and looked at Naruto who nodded and began to walk over to her. "Well let's head to the park so we can do water walking on the lake" Tenten nodded and walked to the front with Naruto and called out to her parents telling them she was leaving with Naruto for awhile.

When the two made it to the park they walked over to the lake and Tenten waited to be instructed.

"This part is harder, this time send more chakra to your legs but same thing, don't send to much or too little and feel the flow of the chakra." Naruto demonstrated by walking into the lake 15 meters away from the surface as he waited for Tenten to walk over. After 5 hours it was beginning to get dark, and Tenten was finally able to grasp the concept of water walking "Well then Tenten I'll see you tomorrow at your house? -a nod-

Okie Dokay, Later Tenten-chan!" Naruto and Tenten began walking separate ways...unknown to them that they were going to get much closer over the two years...

-----------**TBC------------  
Iris:** ...

**Yukiko: **...  
------------------------------


	3. Chapter 2

**Kitsune No Ookami**  
-------------------------------  
**Iris: **I do not own Naruto!  
-------------------------------  
"talking"  
_"thinking/reading/Text"_  
**"demon talking"**  
_**"demon thinking"**_  
**"Jutsu"**  
-------------------------------  
**Chapter Two: **Sannin and the mission  
------------Two years later--------------

It had been long since Naruto had met Tenten, they had gotten closer over the year but now she had to go on missions with her new gennin team, after mastering the kirameki taijutsu, second level of rasengan, and working on becoming a fuuinjutsu master(sealing master), Naruto was now in the academy under the teacher Iruka, he had earned many titles over the years such as..._'Dobe, deadlast, idiot, dropout, and etc'_...No one knew he was the boy from the year before because now he was dressed in an orange jumpsuit and goggles..Naruto shivers at the mentioned orange jumpsuit...he gelled his hair so it went into bigger spikes, because since Yukiko put his hair down his hair never went up unless there was gel, Naruto began banging his head against the table waiting for his name to be called up to take the gennin exam..Why did he ever accept this mission? DAMN YUKIKO! Naruto began crying a river as he remembered how he had gotten here...

---Flashback---

Naruto and Yukiko were sitting infront of the Sandaime, or known as Sarutobi-jiisan.

"Naruto, do you know why I called you and Yukiko here today?" The sandaime asked, when Naruto shook his head he continued his talk.

"Well, while I was thinking...I have stripped Orochimaru, the S-rank nukenin, from his sannin rank in the ranking files and now I need a person who is strong enough it take the rank of sannin.That is why, I, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha give you the rank of Sannin! This shall be hidden from the public and council, but when the time is right Naruto, you shall show them what it means to be...The Kitsune Sannin of Konohagakure!" Sarutobi was now grinning as he handed Naruto a Konoha hitai-ate. Naruto was blinking back tears as he pounced on Sarutobi in a bear hug, "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Naruto grinned as he got off Sarutobi and put the hitai-ate around his forehead, something flashed through the minds of both Yukiko and Sarutobi as they watched him do that, _'...you look so much like your father Naruto..Make him proud of his legacy!"_

"Now then, since Naru-chan has gotten sannin rank. I wish to give him a mission...but it will also help him out as well in the long run. But this also means he will have to join the academy instead of going on the day of the exams." Yukiko looked at Naruto waiting for an answer, as she got a nod she nodded back to him and continued. "The reason for this mission is because, that Uchiha boy is walking the same path as Orochimaru. He wishes for power to kill his brother when he doesn't even know that it was Orochimaru who has killed his clan and is waiting to give him the curse seal, since Itachi-san is stronger then Orochimaru and Orochimaru cannot risk giving him the curse seal so... For this mission I Kazama Yukiko, wish that Kazama Naruto, be placed under the same class as Uchiha Sasuke under the name Uzumaki Naruto. You shall earn the title of deadlast so you can find anything suspicious that has been going around in the school and with the Uchiha, make friends while taking this mission Naruto..it could benefit both you and your happiness. Tomorrow you shall start the academy and become the deadlast!" The sannin beside him laughed at his horrored face and Sarutobi began to laugh as well and Naruto grumbled while walking out of the tower to get ready for the next day...

---End Flashback---

Sarutobi, Yukiko, Iruka and the Teukichi family had hid the fact that he was a Kazama and son of the yondaime to be infact, because of his father's enemies. He watched as Iruka called out for another person to take the examination, when he was about to drowse off into the world of dreams someone called out his name to take the exam, he got up and made his way to the examination room. He hit the kunai target at 6/10 accuracy and did a henge..but something went wrong in his bushin Naruto began wondering what happened because he had just put enough chakra to make at least one, he realized that Mizuki-sensei's hands were under the table doing a seal, Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously but was knocked out of his trance when Iruka told him,

"You fail Naruto…"

Naruto shrugged and left.

Iruka was busy thinking why Naruto had gotten this mission in the first place and have seemed to miss the smirk on Mizuki's face.

As Naruto left the building and made his way to his favourite swing as he watched the children getting praised by their parents and throwing insults at him while they were doing it. Naruto felt a chakra source coming toward him and as he looked up he saw Mizuki there.

"Hey, Naruto. Sorry about Iruka not passing you, but hey you know I know another way for you too pass. Come with me," Naruto narrowed his eyes but began walking with Mizuki just incase the man had planned to do something bad...

------That night-----

Naruto was now running through the forest with the forbidden scroll on his back, he had explained what Mizuki was planning and the Sandaime allowed him to take the scroll so he can learn things that he hadn't learned before but he had to send people after Naruto not to make it suspicious, Naruto agreed and left. As Naruto made it to a clearing he stopped and sat down, taking the scroll from his back he began scanning through it finding out which one he should learn..

-----In another area----

A loud knock was heard throught a certain brown haired teacher's house. Iruka opened the door to find Mizuki there panting.

"What's wrong Mizuki?" Iruka asked concerned.

"It-It's Naruto! He stole the forbidden scroll of seals! Everyone was sent to find him as soon as possible!"

-----Back to Naruto-----

Naruto had finally finished learning Mokuton Hijutsu: Tajū Jukai Kōtan(Wood Element Secret Technique: Mass Birth of Dense Woodland), _'at least im done my mokuton training'_, Naruto grinned at the thought as he began sensing Iruka's aura comming closer, rolling up the scroll Naruto waited as Iruka got there, when Iruka landed beside Naruto, Naruto began talking,

"Seems like you found me Iruka-niichan!"

"NARUTO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Iruka screamed at Naruto waiting for a decent reply.

"Already told Sarutobi-jiisan that Mizuki was planning on trying to steal the scroll through me tonight so he allowed me to finish off my learning of the scroll!" Naruto began sensing Mizuki coming and turned back to see Mizuki throwing a Kunais at him but Iruka stopped it by putting himself between Naruto and Mizuki.

"MIZUKI-SENSEI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto screamed out, his smile finally fading from his face.

Mizuki glared at the boy, "SHUT UP BRAT!" Naruto didn't even cringe though…something which angered Mizuki, "Now Naruto…bring me the scroll."

Iruka's eyes widened but he grinned and played along since his back was toward Mizuki "NARUTO DON'T GIVE MIZUKI THE SCROLL EVEN IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" Naruto saw Iruka grinning and knew it was time for him to start acting as well.

Mizuki chuckled again. "That's right…"

"Why…" Naruto pretened being confused.

"For my own power of course…" Mizuki turned to Naruto, "Now bring me the scroll."

Iruka turned to the boy, "Naruto! Run! I'll distract Mizuki…"

Mizuki laughed, "Oh stop messing around…you know you don't care about him…" Iruka glared at Mizuki. "Naruto…do you know why everyone treats you the way they do?"

Iruka's eyes widened, "STOP MIZUKI."

"Didn't you ever wonder why they hurt you…why they shunned you…why the hated you for JUST BEING ALIVE!"

Naruto, still pretending to be confused asked, "Why…"

"DON'T! IT'S FORBIDDEN!"

"The Nine-tailed fox! The KYUUBI! It's inside of YOU! YOU ARE THE NINE-TAILED FOX!" Mizuki said with a maniacal laugh.

Naruto began chuckling as he told Iruka, "Iruka-niichan you can sit down now." Naruto watched as Iruka sat down by the tree and began taking the kunais out of his body, Iruka already knew that Naruto knew the Kyuubi was inside him when Naruto told him the real reason, was because Orochimaru forced summoned Kyuubi and drove the kitsune insane with a genjutsu.

"Mizuki, for breaking the law and trying to steal the forbidden scroll of seals. I Kazama Naruto, shall be sure that you are sent to Morino Ibiki for interagation!" Naruto stated as he looked straight into Mizuki's eyes. Being the dumb idiot Mizuki was he yelled back,

"What the hell do you think you can do you stupid demon fox!"

"Alot more than you think...**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!**" 1000 Naruto's began filling the field as Naruto snapped his fingers, he sent Mizuki to oblivion. Anbus came and took Mizuki's body not before nodding toward Naruto and Naruto nodded back.

"Hey Naruto-otouto, come here and close your eyes" Naruto obeyed and did what he was told, he felt his goggles being tooken off and replaced by something else.

"You can open your eyes now!" Naruto opened his eyes and began feeling his forehead, his eyes widen happily and thought _'well, screw the other hitai-ate this one is from Iruka!'_,

"THANKYOUUUUUUUU IRUKAAAAAAAA-NIIIIIIIIIIIISANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, even though I have one this one is much better!" Naruto grinned to Iruka and began dragging his oniichan to Ichikaru's ramen stand.

-------At home------

"ONEECHAN IM HOME!" Naruto called out as he got a reply back.

"NARUTO! I'M IN THE KITCHEN! HURRY UP AND GET IN HERE I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Naruto took off his shoes and began making his way toward the kitchen to find Yukiko sitting down infront of the table eating sushi and drinking lemonade. Without looking up Yukiko began talking, "Hey Naru-chan, this may be short noticed but I have to leave for a few months on a mission. You going to be okay when I leave?", "Hai, hai. Don't worry neechan nothing will happen I promise!" Naruto replied making his way up to his room as he read Yukiko say, "Pfft! I left you here for a month and when I come back I find half the forest destroyed!" Naruto sighed and shook his head in amusement and walked into his room, closing the door Naruto made his way to the closet getting clothes for the next day.

"Well since I'm a 'gennin' now, might as well wear new clothes..but no mask or trenchie coat," River of tears began flowing out of Naruto's eyes as he began getting clothing and went to change into pjs. Before going to sleep Naruto looked at a picture of his father and his mother, _'Goodnight Tou-san, Kaa-san...Kyuubi-oniisan'_, as Naruto drifted to sleep he heard a small goodnight from Kyuubi...

-------**TBC**-------  
**Iris: **Well thats all Going to make another chapter before I go to bed. Time to eat!  
--------------------


	4. Chapter 3

**Kitsune No Ookami**  
------------------------------  
**Iris:**...Okie dokie thankies! Im gonna' edit the chapters and fix them! I think its awkward I put Naruto as a sannin too but he wont show his true self till later on, I just keep getting random ideas xD Don't know how though o.O and Ookami means Wolf I think, thats what my friend told me...I also changed the swords name to Kuroi Tsuki, Black moon. Cause Shinku means crimson but the blade isn't black T xD

**A pencil: **Iris does not own Naruto! On with the story!  
------------------------------  
"talking"  
_"thinking/reading/Text"_  
**"demon talking"**  
_**"demon thinking"**_  
**"Jutsu"  
------------------------------  
Chapter Three: **Gennin team and the C rank mission

------------------------------

...**RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**...The alarm clock hit Naruto on the head with its miniture hammer, Naruto groaned and was about to break it when it remembered what Yukiko had said on his birthday...

---_Flashback_----

Today was Naruto's birthday and he was currently tearing open a present Yukiko just got him...when he opened it...his jaw dropped at what he saw..

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Sitting there innocently was a alarm clock with a hammer on its side held up by a gloved hand ontop of the alarm clock.

"Teehee...Since you never seem to wake up and I always have to pour water on you every morning, I got you an alarm clock that uses it's hammer to hit your head when the time is set!" Yukiko began laughing her head off untill she saw Naruto try to break it and went dead serious.

"Break it and I'll make sure I pound you through a mountain and take away your ramen for 6 months again!" Naruto began sweating nervously as he backed away and broke for a run into his room with the alarm clock seemingly walking beside him making him scared and he fell unconsious...

----_End Flashback_---

Naruto shivered as he went to change into some clothing, his new clothing had consist of a black t-shirt with a net shirt under, a pair of black pants that looked like the jounin pants, a black vest with multiple pockets to store items, Kyuubi had told Naruto to leave it unzipped, black bandages going from his shoulders to wrists, a pair of gloves with black metal plates on them, black ninja sandles and bandages wrapped around his knee and wrapped around his pants ends to his ankles, let's not forget his hitai-ate he tied around his neck!

Naruto began thinking about what he should do with his hair untill Kyuubi answered, "**Nah, looks better down then up..up gives me the creeps...so...so pointy...**"

Naruto laughed slightly at the end of Kyuubi's sentence and checked his alarm clock, he began running out the door and toward Konoha and the academy at his fastest pace with gravity seals on with only one thought in his head, '_SHIT I'M LATE!!!!!!!!!!_'...

---At the academy---

Naruto ran through the halls to the room where all the soon to be gennins were at only to see two girls, AKA the Uchiha Fangirls and more girls trying to get through the door. Naruto ran from behind them and kicked them in and went inside taking the closest seat he could get to which was the seat beside Sasuke.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" All the girls screamed and they all stood up but when they looked at Naruto they're jaws dropped to the floor which made the rest of the class look as well with only one thought in they're head, _'that's Naruto?!'_, but with Sasuke only one thought came to head _'hnn..he still looks weak'_. Sitting there, loud mouth, deadlast, dobe, baka, anyother words that described Naruto while he was at the academy, wearing decent clothing...

"W-why is everyone looking at me like that!?" Naruto eyes were wide and everyone began going back to doing they're own things. After Sakura shaked out of her stupor she began yelling at Naruto,

"NARUTO GET OUT OF THAT SEA-!" But was interupted by Iruka as he yelled out to everyone to sit down and Sakura glare at Naruto.

"Okay class here are the new teams, team one..." Skip skip skip!

"Team seven consists of..Uzumaki Naruto...Haruno Sakura...Uchiha Sasuke, your jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Every girl in the class began glaring at Naruto and Sakura, Sakura began dancing around saying 'True love prevails all!' and Naruto was sitting in his seat banging his head against the table, the boys in the class gave Naruto a sympathatic glance and went back to hearing the teams.

"Okay! This afternoon we'll introduce the Jounin sensei's. Take a break until then." Iruka walked out of the class to get lunch and everyone began going outside or some stayed inside to eat they're lunch. Naruto went outside and lied down under a trees shades and began a mind conversation with Kyuubi.

"_So, my sensei is the copy cat ninja Hatake Kakashi...this could prove to be interesting, wonder if I should teach Sakura and Sasuke anything. What do you think Kyuubi?"_

"**Not sure kit. Try to get Fore-head girl off her addiction for the Uchiha and get Emo-boy to stop thinking about revenge before you think about teaching them anything."**

"_That would be hard, but as time comes by I'll try. Anyways what do you think I should do later?" _

"**Err, why don't you practice your rasengan after one-eyed cyclopse is done talking to you guys later?**"

"_Why not..doesn't seem to harm anything, I still can't get the stage 3 right though! Ahhh Time to go meet our jounin senseis"_

"**By the way kit, I'd like to go for a nice stretch and some rabbits later." **

Naruto nodded remembering to summon Kyuubi when he got back home, making his way back toward the class he sat in one of the seats. After 30minutes of waiting, everyone was already gone while team 7 was still there waiting for they're sensei. Naruto groaned and whacked his head against the table and stood up. Sakura looked at him questionly while Sasuke was still brooding. Naruto walked to the wall and lifted a foot on the wall sending chakra into his feet and put his other foot on the wall and began walking up untill he reached the ceiling and sat on it.

This is when Sakura began asking questions, "How are you doing that Naruto?"

Naruto thought for a second and then began thinking this was a good chance for getting Sakura out of her stupid Sasuke fangirl thing, "Well Sakura-chan, send chakra to your feet and walk up the walls. Why don't you try it out? You have perfect chakra control afterall!" Sakura nodded and began sending chakra to her feet, before she placed a foot on the wall Naruto called out, "Not to much chakra or you'll repel, to little and you'll fall off!" Sakura nodded and began walking up the wall like it was nothing, when she was almost touching the ceiling she began grinning and shouted "I DID IT!" but at that moment she lost her control and fell, closing her eyes in fear of feeling pain, but she felt something grab her before she hit the ground. Opening her eyes she saw Naruto placed her back down as he began lecturing.

"If you let your chakra out of control for even a second you'll regret it, trust me. Now since you walked up that wall I want you to walk up that wall over and over again, eh eh! No questions Sakura, it will increase your chakra reserves, since your a girl - not to be offensive or anything - you have lower chakra reserves then me and sasuke, and if you want to impress Sasuke, one thing in mind. Do not hold him back. And another thing I'm telling you, stop fanning over the Uchiha! If you wanted to be a fangirl then you should have stayed home! The life of a ninja is full of things which does not include you being a scaredy cat and making me and Sasuke having to protect you! Think about it Sakura, if your forced to kill someone. Think you can handle it?" Sakura was about to retaliate but then began thinking about it, it was true. She did have perfect chakra control and that she was only going to hold them back, she had to get stronger so she could keep up with them! She nodded and began walking up and down the wall again. With Sasuke - He was looking at Sakura and Naruto in interest untill he shrugged it off thinking that they were just going to hold him back, but then a thought hit him. He said it out loud, "Hey dobe! How'd you get so intelligent?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with cheerful eyes but it suddenly flashed into sad ones then back into cheerful ones, it flashed so fast Sasuke thought he was seeing things.

"There are some things you do not know about me Uchiha...I may be a stupid deadlast loud idiot to you...But you don't truely know who I am.." Naruto sat down and began remembering his 'childhood', all the glares, being pushed around, yelled at, having no friends...Naruto shook his head and put back on his mask of stupidity and cheerfulness on, but within the depths of his mind Kyuubi was staring sadly into the screen that looked like a T.V. infront of him as he was watching from the outside like a third person knowing Naruto was remembering about everything. "**I'll always be there for you kit...**" Kyuubi whispered softly, on the outside Naruto smiled when he heard Kyuubi, but then was knocked out of his thoughts when the door opened, Sakura came down and both Sasuke and Naruto looked up to see a man in a jounins standard outfit with silver hair and a mask with his hitai-ate covering his left eye. He looked around and blinked then talked.

"Hmmm…. how can I say this… my first impression of you guys is... Your quiet" Everyone in the room sweatdropped, even the mighty emo Sasuke. "Meet me on the roof in 10 minutes." With that the jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving team 7 there in they're stupor, Sakura was the first one to get out of her daze. "Well you heard sensei! Let's go already!" Naruto began grinning and Sasuke grunted in response as they began making they're ways toward the roof. _'So she's finally going to take her life as a kunoichi seriously, I wonder how this team will end up if Sasuke begins to open up...'_ As they reached the roof they saw Kakashi sitting on the railing reading an orange book. Team 7 sat infront of him waiting for him to say something, Sakura was about to say something untill Naruto beat her to it.

"Umm..Sensei what are we supposed to be doing?" Naruto asked as Kakashi began waving his hand back and forth,

"How about… your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies… stuff like that."

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Oh… Me? Well.. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes." He paused. "Dreams for the future…? Hmmm…. Well…. I have lots of hobbies." His sentences where incomplete and dodged the issue as he absentmindedly scratched the back of his head and continued reading his 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"So all we know is his name.." Sakura said while Naruto and Sasuke's head nodded in agreement.

"Now why don't you go first pinky." Kakashi said pointing to the pissed off Sakura but she began anyways.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like.."Look's at Sasuke and blushes then thought again..training..yes that sounds good.." and when I'll be able to begin training, my dislike is Ino-pig! My hobbies are.."looks at Sasuke and blushes again but a deeper shade of red and thought again.." and training, my dream.."Sakura thought about this deeply then something hit her thoughts and she grinned then finished off the sentence"..Is to become the strongest kunochi konoha's ever seen!" Naruto grinned in agreement and Sasuke kept his brooding face but inwardly his chibi-self was cheering at the thought of Sakura not pestering him anymore. Kakashi was about to say next but then looked at Naruto deeply, '_he looks like someone I know..I just can't put my finger on it!'_, "Blondie next" Naruto growled at the Blondie statement but continued.

"My name is...Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, training, my friends, my life, and the soon to be team 7, my dislikes are the 3 minutes I have to wait for ramen to finish, people who hurt others for no reason just to prove they're stronger then someone and cocky avenging people that can't get on with they're lives and push the past away," Naruto grinned at the scowl and famous Uchiha glare and continued "My hobbies are practicing my jutsus, and pranking people" Naruto nodded telling them that he was done and Kakashi then turned to Sasuke and said "Your turn broody" Sasuke scowled but began his wonderous shit load of crap.

"…My name in Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike but I Don't really like anything, and… I wouldn't call it a dream but, I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and… to kill a certain man…" Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura all stared at him. Suddenly Sakura thought Sasuke was being an ignorant jerk? Was she dropping her crush that fast!?! No! She can't, Sasuke is the coolest..'_But who is cool if they would want to do anything just to become a murderer?_' Sakura shook her head and pushed the thoughts aside as Kakashi began talking.

"Well, meet at training ground 47(RANDOM NUMBER . ) tomorrow and we'll start our duties." Kakashi began shifting uncomfortably, guess sitting on a railing does that to you.

"What kinds of duties Kakashi-sensei?" The curve of their Jounin Sensei's mask told them he was grinning beneath the cloth.

"First we are going to do something with just the four of us." Everyone perked up at that.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. Kakashi just flashed her a look and returned looking at everyone else.

"Survival Training." Was the only thing he said.

"……." A gust of wind rattled over the roof.

"Survival training?" Naruto muttered more to himself than anyone else. Sasuke twitched and Sakura was looking at Kakashi sharply.

"Why is it our duty to train?" She asked. "We did enough training at the Ninja Academy." No one said anything as they stared at the Jounin before he abruptly burst out laughing.

"Oh this is good..aahhahaha...there is a 66.4 percent at failing this exam, only 9 of the gennins that graduated the academy will pass." Kakashi grinned under his mask like a mad man that made team 7 shiver.

"What! But we already graduated from the academy!" Naruto's hand went up to his forehead protector. Kakashi unfolded his arms and shrugged nonchalantly.

"The Academy exams are there to weed out those who don't have the potential to become Ninja. You Naruto, barely scraped through since you where the dead last." Naruto growled and sat back down as Kakashi handed out the sheet's of paper with the details of their exam on it. While the Genin where absorbed in reading, Kakashi grinned and clapped his hands.

"Well see you at 5:30 am tomorrow! Don't be late, Ja ne!" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Everyone stood up and was about to make they're ways back to they're respective homes untill Naruto looked at Sakura and grinned, "Sakura-ch-...neechan, Sasuke-san. Since we're teammates now, why don't we learn about each other? Let's go get some ramen, and seriously stop brooding Sasuke, your going to get wrinkles!" Naruto grinned at Sasuke and Sakura and grabbed both of they're arms jumping off the roof with them and landing on the ground swiftly, then began dragging them toward Ichikaru's. Once they made it inside he set Sakura and Sasuke beside eachother and sat on Sasuke's left.

He then grinned to them and called out to the girl behind the counter, "Ayame-neechan! One miso ramen please!" Naruto ushered for Sakura and Sasuke to order something.

"Um..one vegetarian ramen please" Sakura asked politely as Ayame nodded then Ayame looked toward the Uchiha and waited for his order, Naruto and Sakura were staring at him untill he sighed and ordered.

"...one beef ramen please." Naruto and Sakura gasped and fell off their chairs as Sasuke began twitching. Naruto and Sakura sat back on their chairs.

Naruto began thinking, '_let's try to get him to stop being a damn avenger, mabye shaking him off with Itachi would do..after all, Itachi was never really the one who slaughtered the Uchiha clan...Mabye I would tell them..actually, I'll make them look underneath the underneath..' _Naruto began talking, "Sasuke, I want to begin with you first. Tell us why you want to avenge your clan so badly, do you truely hate Itachi?" Sasuke was looking at Naruto with a shock face thinking, _'how did he know?!..'_ Then Sakura decided to speak up, "Who's Itachi?"

Naruto explained to her, "Itachi was the son of Uchiha Fugaku, and Uchiha Mikoto, brother of Sasuke. S-class missing nin, he 'supposely' killed his clan, he is the weilder of the Mangekyou Sharingan, strongest level of the sharingan, but I don't know much about anything else. But I know he is quite a pocky-addict when he stole my pocky from me," Sakura looked at Naruto questioningly and asked, "Why would he want to kill his own clan?" she got an answer she never thought she would get, "Look underneath the underneath Sakura-neechan, that counts for you too Sasuke-san." Sasuke thought about it, '_Look underneath the underneath?...'_ but was interupted in his train of thought when Naruto began talking again.

"Remember Uchiha Sasuke, you are not alone. You have me and Sakura right behind you if you need us, even if this is only the first day for us as a soon-to-be gennin team...we should trust eachother, also..allow Itachi to become stronger, but remember look underneath the underneath. Why would Itachi want to kill his own clan? Did he act different on the day he slaughtered everyone? Cause' that don't sound like the pocky-stealing butthole I know. But also, allow us to become stronger together, no more secrets Sasuke, we are all right behind you so you could drop your mask and enjoy your life, think about it.."Sakura had nodded with Naruto, They were all going to be together from now on, so what was holding them back from becoming friends?"Ahh heres our ramen!" Naruto shouted as he broke his chop sticks and called out "Itadakimasu!" and began chowing down at an in-human pace, Sakura and Sasuke shook they're head at they're blonde friend's antics and copied Naruto but ate at a slower pace.

_'Underneath the underneath...Itachi truely never did act that cold...wait...what if someone was...henge...genjutsu to pretend as tsukiyomi...! So..so that's...why..." _Sasuke smiled abit and thought another thing before taking another bite, '_Thank you, Naruto. Sakura.'_ From beside the shop a certain silver haired man had been listening on at their conversation and smiled, '_You are a mysterous one, Uzumaki Naruto. But thank you for saving me the trouble from helping Sasuke..but underneath the underneath? Oh well," _The silver haired man took out his little orange book and began reading and giggling and sometimes having a nosebleed. For the rest of the day Naruto, Sakura and even Sasuke had began talking about each other, they're likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. Then they went back to their homes with only one thought in mind before falling into a blissful and happy sleep, '_Tomorrow is going to be even more interesting!'_

----------Next day----------

Team 7 was training they're chakra control due to Naruto's reccomendation, they were running up and down trees for an hour and took a two hour break. Then everyone was taken from their train of thought as a poof was heard infront of them revealing Kakashi.

"Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Kakashi was nearly blasted off his feet by two of his three genin as they yelled at him for being tardy. He grinned at them and waved of Sasuke's glare, not in the least bothered by the twelve year old boy's dark look.

Kakashi lead them through the forested part of their training area to where three large stumps had been left in the ground. They looked well used but still sturdy, just like all the trees in Konoha. The silver haired man set down his bag and pulled out an alarm clock which he set for noon. Kakashi took out two bells and showed it to them.

"Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before the alarm clock rings. If you don't get a bell you won't get lunch and not only that but I'll tie you to one of those stumps and the other's will eat in front of you." Everyone could tell Kakashi was smirking underneath that mask and they all smiles back even Sasuke cracked a grin, they all thought, '_Already ate breakfast'._ Kakashi turn on the alarm and then shouted, "You only need to get one bell. There are only two so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump and the person who doesn't get a bell fails, so at least one of you will be sent back to the academy, and if you want to get the bell from me, you will need to come at me with the intent to kill, now ready? Alright..GO!" Naruto grabbed Sakura and Sasuke and jumped, running at least half a kilometer away. He placed the two down and began talking.

"Alright we need a plan."

"But what dobe?"

Sasuke asked. Naruto just grinned and began talking, Sakura and Sasuke grinned when Naruto was done.

Once the trio were done laying out traps that Naruto had hidden in one of his prank scrolls. Naruto began jumping toward Kakashi, once he spotted Kakashi in the clearing he jumped down and hid in one of the bushes making a kage bushin and sending it out toward Kakashi.

"I'M GOING TO GET THAT BELL FROM YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI!" The kage bushin of Naruto ran toward Kakashi and gave him a sloppy punch. Kakashi grabbed the punch as more kage bushins were sent toward him making him go deeper into the forest blocking they're attacks, he suddenly felt like he had tripped over a wire. Poof Poof Poof, all of the kage bushins disappeared and Kakashi began looking around.

"UP!" A yell called out from one of the bushes.

Kakashi looked up only to see a bucket of pink landing on him. He began twiching then tripped over another wire which setted off the bucket of glue. He swore he heard giggling in one of the bushes and began making his way toward the bush only to fall into a pit filled with chicken feathers. Kakashi began twiching like mad as he got up and began making his way toward the trio's chakra signature to teach them a lesson. As he made it to the clearing only to see the two of the three smiling innocently, he began looking for the last one only to hear, "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**" as a huge ball of fire made its way toward him.

Kakashi dodged it only to find one thing missing from his hand...NOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT WAS THE SPECIAL GOLDEN EDITION ICHA ICHA PARADISE VOLUME 4!

He checked his pouch only to find the two bells missing, he turned back toward the trio that had just added Sasuke.

In Sakura's hand was a bell and Sasuke's was a bell...but Naruto...NOOOOOO...he was holding Kakashi's Icha Icha paradise with a kunai ready to slice it in pieces.

"Mercy! Mercy! There was only 20 of those Icha Icha paradise made!" Kakashi whimpered as Naruto was half an inch away from cutting it.

"Pass us Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked innocently.

Kakashi swore he saw angel wings and halos on them and nodded quickly. Naruto grinned to the other two and threw the book toward Kakashi.

Kakashi began hugging the book like it was his life as he looked up and glared at them.

"Meet me at the south bridge tomorrow and 7am and we'll begin missions...ohhh my precious.." The trio sweatdropped at their silver haired sensei's antics as he poofed away.

"Well let's go to Ichikaru's ramen! Sakura-neechan! Sasuke-niichan!" Sasuke and Sakura smiled at the blond boys antics and the honorfic he gave them. _'To be a big brother eh?'_ Sasuke thought as he catched up with Sakura and Naruto who were ahead of him...

------Three months and 53 D rank missions later------

"Is everyone in they're spots?" Kakashi asked through the headphone waiting for replies.

"Naruto, point A affermative"

"Sakura, point B affermative"

"Sasuke, point C affermative"

"Spotted target. Catch?" Naruto asked through the headpiece.

"Does it have a ribbon on its ear?"

"Affermative" The trio replied in unison.

"Triangle formation and catch"

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto jumped from behind the bushes in a triange and jumped at the target.

"Missing cat: Complete!" Sakura called out as Kakashi came out of the bushes, holding the cat Sakura began petting it.

Over the three months and D-rank missions, they have gotten closer like a family. Such as, Kakashi is the father, Sasuke is the big brother, Sakura is the middle child and Naruto was the little brother of the team 7. They had found out the reason why Konoha had hated Naruto but they still accepted Naruto either way. They had also found out Naruto's real name and who he really was, which was Kazama Naruto son of Konoha's yellow flash. Naruto was wearing his father's coat while practicing Hirashin no jutsu only to trip over the special kunai and fall into a ditch. Naruto had figured out they were there when Sasuke kept laughing and Naruto was forced to tell them because of the questions they gave him. Sasuke was about hit Naruto across the head for not telling them earlier only to get caught in Naruto's Akuma Henge(courtesy of Kyuubi - Enter Kyuubis Sadistic Laugh), a smaller form of himself with big cerulean eyes and a pout. It had destroyed Sasuke's pride that day.

"Let's head to the hokage tower and give back to Ms.Shimiji!" Kakashi had an evil glint in his eyes as he remembered catching the same cat last week and the feudal lord's wife was strangling it to death.-Enter Sadistic Grin-. Making they're way into the hokage tower and to the hokage's office, they gave the feudal lord's wife her cat as she squeezed it to death and left, only one thought ran through team 7's head, '_Squeeze him more! MORE!_' untill the hokage brought them out of they're innocent thoughts.

"Now we have other D-rank missions, paint Mr.Takato's fence, baby sit the day ca-" The hokage was interupted by Naruto, what? Naruto has his limits also.

"NONONONONONONONONONO! NO MORE D RANKS! Please Sarutobi-jiisan! At least a C-rank! I'd say our team is qualified for it! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI!" The rest of team 7 nodded their heads, even Kakashi.

"Naruto! What did I tell you about disrespecting the hokage! You know that D-rank mi-" Iruka was then interupted by the Hokage who raised his hand for silence.

"Very well then, we have a C-rank mission that had just come in. It is a body gaurd mission, the client is Tazuna. He is a bridge builder of the wave countrey and wishes to be escorted back to Wave. Please bring in Tazuna." The hokage asked an anbu, when the anbu came back behind him was a drunk looking old dude.

"These are my bodyguards!? A bunch of brats! The shortest one doesn't even look like a ninja! Look at that stupid face!" Sakura and Sasuke knew this wasn't good and jumped on him making everyone suprised as the three landed on the ground, Kakashi sat on them like it was an everyday thing.

Naruto began lashing out under them.

"LET ME AT HIM! COMON! JUST AN ARM PLEASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Sakura punched Naruto making his head slam to the ground.

Before they got off Naruto they made sure he was counting sheeps and then let him up.

"Don't worry Tazuna-san, I am a jounin just incase anything goes wrong. Now you three go pack your things and meet by the gate in an hour!" With that the trio left leaving Kakashi to get the mission briefing from the hokage.

-----With Naruto----

"_Kyuubi should I bring my coat?" _Naruto asked as he was rummaging through his closet to get four pairs of extra clothing.

"**Sure kit. They already know so what's the point of hiding it? Also bring your mask just incase.**" Kyuubi answered back.

Naruto put his finishing items in his bag and then changed into the same clothing he had worn on the first day team 7 was made, he wore it like any other day as his main shinobi clothing. Tying his hitai-ate around his neck and putting on his father's coat he went toward the mirror and smiled.

_'I look just like you don't I tou-san?..'_ Naruto smiled as he heard Kyuubi laugh inside his mind-forest. Naruto collected his scrolls and kunais and shuriken into his pouches then threw his backpack onto his left shoulder and left toward Konoha's gate using kirameki no jutsu.

While the Konoha citizens saw a yellow flash they swore that the ghost of the yondaime has come back to haunt them, or to protect them?

----At the gate----

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna looked at the coat he was wearing and grinned toward them. They nodded as they began to walk down the path toward wave country.

While they were walking Naruto had spotted a puddle and began gaving the team hints.

"Hey did you know it hasn't 'rained' for along time?" Team 7 and they're client looked at Naruto then team 7 looked at to where Naruto was eyeing at. Sakura began to go alittle faster taking out pepper spray from her pouch making the four men behind her sweatdrop. She walked toward the the puddles and sprayed them. Three..two..one..Two screams were heard as two figures appeared from the puddle.

"YOU BITCH!" The two nuke-nins attacked Sakura who was twiching at the word they had just called her. Tazuna and the boys of team 7 back away alittle more from Sakura who had just released a large amount of killer intent that froze the two nins as she went up to them and began throwing them around like dolls. When Sakura was satisfied she tied them up and brought them back to the men and boys who had just witness her special nut cracker. They winced as Sakura set down the two nins and smiled innocently.

"Well u-um...The-these look like th-the two demon brothers-coughcough-. I'd say they are at least chunnin level which brings me to want to ask Tazuna what is really going on," After Tazuna explained the things about Gatou and the bridge, Team 7 couldn't abandoned Tazuna and his people like that and Kakashi sent a nin dog to get anbu to retrieve the demon brothers and continued on they're journey.

When they had gotten off the boat ride Naruto had sensed something in the bushes and threw a kunai at it startling everyone. He walked into the bushes and came out holding a white bunny.

"Naruto-otouto what are you doing!? You almost killed the rabbit!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"Look at it Sakura! It's white, only white ones come out in winter. This was a substitution!" When everyone caught on and felt the winds shift.

"Everyone, get down!" shouted Kakashi. They were all able to make it in time before the large spinning sword cleaved them all in half. It had embedded itself in a tree and a very smug looking man was standing on it. Kakashi stopped Naruto from jumping into the battle after he had explained that this was Momochi Zabuza, a Missing-Nin of the Hidden Village of the Mist. Kakashi went to lift up his forehead protector.

"Team, surround and protect Tazuna. As for Zabuza, he will have to fight me first!" said Kakashi, revealing to all his single Sharingan eye.

"Ah, I already get to see the famous Sharingan eye. I am honoured" stated Zabuza. Everyone was having their own thoughts except for Zabuza and Naruto who were looking at each other having a mental conversation, Zabuza nodded at the end and then called out his famous technique, ninpou:kirigakure no jutsu.

After they heard Zabuza's intimidating speech about which part of the body he should strike on them, the large wave of killer intent could be felt. Team 7 and Kakashi were unaffected but Tazuna began hiding behind the three gennins.

"Don't worry Tazuna, we'll protect you even if we have to die!" Kakashi tried to comfort his client knowing that his three gennins could already protect themselfs.

"We'll see about that" said Zabuza as he landed in the middle of the protective huddle around Tazuna, with his sword at the ready. Naruto had already sensed he was coming and had pushed his team mates out of the way and grabbed onto Tazuna's shirt while he jumped into the air dodging Zabuza. He landed with Tazuna in tow to where his team mates had landed after he had pushed them away.

He looked back to see that Kakashi had already stopped Zabuza's attack and Naruto sighed and procceeded to sit down.

Zabuza had a kunai in his stomach but he then morphed into water. It was a water clone. Zabuza was behind Kakashi and swung his sword cleaving Kakashi in half. But it was yet again just a water clone. Thus started the fight of water clones which was ended when Kakashi was kicked into the lake and trapped in a water prison.

"TAKE TAZUNA WITH YOU AND RUN!" Kakashi yelled out to his teammates but Sasuke and Naruto shook their heads and Sakura stayed in a defensive position.

"Those who break the rules are trash" Sasuke started.

"But those who leave their friends" Sakura said.

"Are worst then trash!" Naruto finished as he and Sasuke began running on the water which they had learned from Kakashi while they were training and attempted to kick Zabuza only to have him jump away and release the water prison. Zabuza was about to attack Naruto and Sasuke who had just reached back to shore only to get a roundhouse kick to his face courtesy of Kakashi.

The Konoha Jounin glared at Zabuza, his Sharingan eye whirling, "Don't forget! I'm your opponent!"

His voice lowered, "And I don't fall for the same Jutsu twice."

Zabuza snorted, flashing through hands seals as Kakashi followed his lead, "Bah!"

They both stopped on bird, "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!"

Two large water dragons rose from the lake, battling each other for dominance! With a loud SPLASH, they both collapsed back into the lake as water, sending waves rippling across the surface!

Growling his frustration, Zabuza ran to the side a bit, Kakashi mirroring his movements. "_My movements! He's_…"

"Reading them," Kakashi finished the missing-nin's thoughts aloud, creeping his students and opponent out.

"_What? Did he read my mind_?"

He stared at his legendary opponent, glaring at the Sharingan, "_Damn! That_…"

"Freaky eye is pissing me off! Right?" The Copy Nin said to his enemy tauntingly.

When Zabuza started yelling, Kakashi shouted back in perfect unison, "All you're doing is copying me! You can't beat me, you monkey bastard!"

"Damn! I'll make it so that you'll never open that mouth again!"

He started with hand seals again, but stopped when he saw a fuzzy image of himself appear behind Kakashi.

"W-what? Is this another of his damn Genjutsu!?"

Kakashi finished sealing, "Suiton: Daibaku no Jutsu!"

A great explosion of water picked Zabuza up and forced him into the trees. It traveled to the shore as well, soaking Tazuna and the three Genin.

Four kunai soared through the air, each one piercing an arm of a leg. Zabuza cried out in pain as the kunai's lodge into him.

Kakashi landed on a branch above him, kunai in hand, "It's over."

Zabuza looked up at him, surprise evident in his eyes, "How? Can you see the future?"

Kakashi hid his Sharingan behind his hitai-ate again and stared at Zabuza and said, "Yeah. Your future is death."

Two senbon flew through the air, lodging themselves deep in Zabuza's neck. Everyone spun around to see a masked Hunter-nin, "Yeah. He's dead alright."

He jumped down, landing next to Zabuza's body and beginning to lift it, "Thank you very much. I've been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza-san for a long time."

He hefted the missing-nin onto his shoulder, "I must dispose of this body. Farewell."

But before the hunter-nin left he got a look from Naruto that said 'We're going to have a long talk after this' the hunter nin nodded and disappeared in a whirl of wind. Kakashi sighed and stretched abit as he jumped down beside his team, "Now, we have to get Tazuna-san home. Let's go!"

Tazuna went from 'silent observer' to 'happy hero' before their eyes, "Haha! Come over to my house and relax for a while."

Everyone sweatdropped as Kakashi fell flat on his face. Naruto poked the silver haired Jounin several times with a random tree branch he had found lying on the ground, "Uhhh. I think he's dead!"

Sakura laughed slightly and Sasuke just shook his head in amusement, leaning down to check on their sensei, "No otouto he's just tired."

Naruto grinned and scratched his head absentmindedly, "Umm...I knew that!" With that he lifted Kakashi up and followed Tazuna toward they're clients home, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to shake their heads in shamed and follow not to far behind.

----In the forest----

After being told that Zabuza did not die yet Naruto decided to tell them not to kill him the next time they met him. At dinner Inari, Tsunami's son and Tazuna's grandson had said things like Gatou was going to kill him and they didn't know what loneliness meant untill Naruto had enough and told Inari about the loneliness in his life and left and still hasn't been seen for the past few days.

As Naruto was lying down after a long training session he had sensed another chakra signature coming closer toward him. Then suddenly a rock had hit his head courtesy of the person.

Naruto opened his eye to spot his long distance friend he called a cousin there.

"Yo Haku-chan. Come sit." Naruto got up in a sitting position and tapped the place beside him for Haku to sit.

"Naruto-kun? Why are you here with Kakashi-san?" Haku asked sitting down.

"Their my team. Our client was Tazuna. Were you and Zabuza-jisan hired by Gatou by any chance?" He asked the girl beside him. (Yeshhh Haku is a girl in my story because he acts to femminine! xD)

"Yes we were. Zabuza is currently healing from the wounds you guys inflicted upon him." Haku replied fingering the herbs in her basket.

"I got an idea. I told my team not to kill you guys next time we meet, but make sure you don't use the demonic ice mirrors and only enter whomever your fighting with in taijutsu alright?" Naruto layed back down fingering a flower between his hands.

"I will be sure to tell Zabuza-tousan to lay low as well, I have a feeling that Gatou was just using us. After all, I did break his arm!" Haku grinned at the memory and stood up.

"I'll see you later, I'll also head back to my team. Be sure to lay low and I'll tell my team to lay low as well untill Gatou makes his appearance"

With that Naruto and Haku went separated ways with one thought running through they're minds, '_Let's see how it ends up...'_

----Two days later----

After telling team 7 what he had told Haku and made sure they layed low. Sasuke and Naruto had begun to practice they're taijutsu while Sakura was practicing genjutsu, leaving Kakashi to read his Icha Icha paradise books.

Naruto groaned as he woke up from the long day of taijutsu and put on his clothes and fingered his coat slightly before putting it on. Naruto tried openning a mind link with Kyuubi only to find out the kitsune was sleeping. When Naruto finished putting on his hitai-ate he heard a scream from downstairs._'TSUNAMI-SAN!'_

Running down the stairs at top speed Naruto found Tsunami being dragged out of the house by two bandits and Inari was about to charge them, he decided he would finally show himself.

Grabbing Inari and using kawarimi no jutsu on Tsunami he set the two aside.

"Naruto!" Inari called out. Naruto turned his head and gave Inari a smile before turning back to the two thugs.

"A hero always comes at the last moment, right?" Inari smiled and nodded with tears visible in his eyes.

"You bastard!" The two thugs called out taking out their katanas. From the stance Naruto saw they were in he knew that they were amatures in this field and disappeared and reappeared behind them knocking them out swiftly and tying them up. Making his way toward Inari he gave the boy a nuggie, "Protect your mom Inari! I'll be back soon!"

With that Naruto activated his Jikanhengagan and began running toward the bridge with kirameki no jutsu activated.

When he reached there he had multiple sweatdrops visible. When he had told them to lay low, he had never meant that low.

Sitting there in a circle was Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna playing poker and there was no bridge worker visible. He jumped down and knocked Zabuza across the head.

"What the fuck!? This is the most retarded sight I've ever seen! When I said lay low I never meant that low!" Zabuza offered Naruto a hand of cards which Naruto accepted and entered the circle and began playing. After fifteen minutes they sensed people on the bridge and looked up to see Gatou and his men.

"What is this? Zabuza and his stupid girl playing cards with the target?! Oh well, I was never going to pay you anyways and now I can handle all you people all at once! GET THEM!" Gatou called out in his cocky voice.

Tazuna hid behind one of the crates while team 7, Zabuza and Haku began take down half of Gatou's forces. With a finishing touch Zabuza cut off Gatou's head for a cherry ontop.

"HEY THAT WAS OUR MEAL TICKET! WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!" The mob attacked only to see a flying arrow land infront of them. The mob and the 8 turned back to see Inari standing beside his mother with all the villagers packed with pikes and other weapons they could find. The mob was frightened and began running away as fast as they could as everybody began cleaning up the bodies and took Gatou's head for bounty.

------Two weeks later------

The bridge was finally finished and team 7, Zabuza and Haku were currently ready to leave. The villagers were currently bidding them farewell as Naruto talked to Inari.

"You'll visit right Naruto-niisan?" Inari asked Naruto with pleading eyes to get a laugh and reply back.

"Of course I will! Don't worry, hey now you can cry if your happy!" Naruto grinned but Inari shook his head.

"I wasn't going to cry but you can Naruto-niisan!!" As team 7, Zabuza and Haku began making they're way toward Konoha, they left a bunch of villagers to name the bridge.

"So what should we name it?" One of the villagers asked.

"I got a name!" Tazuna yelled out making everyone look at him while he was grinning, "Why don't we call it the Great Demon Leaf Bridge? We were saved by the demon of the mist and a team from Konoha who raised our hopes and helped us!"

"LONG LIVE THE GREAT DEMON LEAF BRIDGE!" The villagers coursed.  
-------**TBC**-------  
**Iris: **I really just made it up and I'm sorry if its wrong! And also Tenten will come back in the next few chapters!

**A rice ball: **Stay tuned for the next chapter! Ja ne! -The rice ball began going back to making itself edible.-

**Iris Edited: **Hmm then I guess I could change Yukiko to Ex-sannin - and I put it as a wolf to base it off of the Kazama summons. While Naruto has Kyuubi - so I called him Kitsune. So I thought of putting it as fox in the wolves (I wasn't sure what wolves was in jap so I used Ookami). It'll be like Naruto is the kitsune while the kazamas are the ookami, and I'm making sure no one but Yukiko, Kyuubi, Naruto, Sandaime, and Orochimaru knew of Arashi and his fox clan contract!  
--------------------


End file.
